Trivial
by Fuck if I know
Summary: Akashi seems to be upset with Kuroko, but he just can't figure out why. ( Minor fluffs )


Kuroko frowned as he made his way back to his apartment. Normally, he'd be all smiles, knowing that his boyfriend would be there waiting for him, but today he was too busy with his thoughts. For the last three days, Kuroko had not been able to get a real conversation out of Akashi. The redhead was suddenly much more distant to Kuroko than he'd ever been with anyone else, and the few comments the bluenette did receive were short and sometimes rather rude. He didn't understand what had caused this change in his love, but he certainly did not like it.

He sighed as he pulled his phone out, sending a quick message to Akashi in hopes of fixing this before he got home.

 _'Will you please tell me what's wrong?'_

Akashi, however, simply glanced at his phone before looking away and muttering to himself.

Kuroko had known he wouldn't receive a reply. Just as the other messages he'd sent hadn't.

 _'Akashi-kun, what do you want for dinner?'  
'I'm sorry I couldn't stay up to watch the game with you.'  
'Basketball practice was pretty good today. Kagami-kun and I are working on a new move.'  
'I just ran into Aomine-kun. He wants to play sometime.'  
'You were gone when I woke up this morning ;n;'  
'Akashi-kun, what's wrong?'_

And now he could add another to the list.

Kuroko sighed as he unlocked his door and stepped in, removing his shoes and heading straight to the bedroom, where he knew Akashi would be. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open.

"Akashi-kun, I'm home."

The redhead, sitting against the wall with his phone in hand, simply looked up at him. He blinked once, then returned his attention to what Kuroko assumed was his shogi app.

"I texted you."

No reply.

"Akashi-kun..."

Still none.

Kuroko sighed heavily and left the room, choosing instead to make dinner for the two of them. Let Akashi sulk like the child he was. So be it.

Even after dinner, though, Akashi still hadn't said a word to Kuroko, and it was really starting to irritate him.

"Akash-" Before he could finish his sentence, Nigou suddenly ran into the room, yelping loudly as he leaped into the bluenette's arms. Kuroko laughed as the dog licked his face, barking excitedly.

Kuroko's gaze moved toward Akashi, and his laughter died on his lips. Akashi was glaring at the floor, his hands balled into fists.

"Hm, Akashi-kun, what's wrong?"

Of course, he received no response. And Kuroko had had enough.

He pushed Nigou away carefully and stood up, towering over Akashi for the first time in, maybe, forever. "Dammit, Seijuro, tell me what's wrong. I've been trying to figure out for three days what I did! How am I supposed to fix it, if I don't know what it is?"

He turned to storm off, but a hand caught the back of his arm. He turned around to yell at the redhead once more, but stopped immediately at the look in his eyes. He looked, hurt?

"You thought..." Akashi mumbled, and Kuroko's heart fluttered just at hearing his voice again. "You thought you did something wrong...?"

Kuroko blinked and turned to face him more directly. "Well of course I did, idiot. You haven't spoken to me in three days. Tell me what's up."

Akashi frowned and looked down at Nigou, who was happily wagging his tail as if nothing was going on.

Kuroko looked between the two for a long while, until something clicked in his head.

"Oh shit," he said, a huge smile forming on his lips. "You're jealous."

Akashi's cheeks were suddenly dusted with a shade of pink, but he half heartedly glared at Kuroko, shaking his head. _"Jealous?_ Of what?"

"Nigou! You're jealous of Nigou."

The redhead's blush deepened, but he didn't move to deny it this time, and Kuroko took the moment to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and kissed him softly.

"You moron," he whispered, "He's a dog. You're my boyfriend, the love of my life. There's no competition here."

Akashi's blush didn't fade at all, but he returned Kuroko's embrace, hugging him tightly, possessively. Kuroko smiled. "I love you, Seijuro."

The redhead kissed his boyfriend's cheek lightly. "I love you too," he said, but his glare never left the oblivious puppy beside them.


End file.
